Your Favourite Number
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku\ You stare at the silver gun and then peek at those beautiful onyx eyes and you think to yourself, what are you doing? /Darkfic. Oneshot\


**So here's the other dark oneshot that I came up with..**

**It's in second person (meaning you) but this time instead of Sasuke, its Sakura.**

**You can find Sasuke's one on my profile, its called 'Liquid Red'.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot so if you try and steal it, be prepared for an insane girl to turn up at your house during the night and beat you senseless with a stick..**

x

You trace the curvy outline of the gun your holding in your hand, the clock ticking every second as the thin hand moves across the numbers.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

You look up, noticing the outline of the half eaten wooden clock hanging at an angle on the bare wall

3.51.

In exactly nine minutes it will be four, your favourite number, your favourite time, you look back towards your opponent, he stares at you with those beady onyx eyes, as if asking,

_Are you going to shoot?_

You cringe as few words run through your head, _weak, pathetic, insane, _yourheart is racing, getting faster every second. _Tick, _faster_, tick, _faster_, tick, _faster, now your heart is beating so fast you can feel it hitting your thin skin on your bony chest, you suddenly find it hard to breathe, a 'huc' coming from your raw neck as the word splutters from your mouth.

_Is this fear? _You ask yourself.

You look at your opponent, his dark eyes almost glaring at you, confirming that this is indeed the emotion you feel.

Fear.

You panic, eyes darting around the room, as if asking for help, any help, whatsoever, but no one is there, no one is ever there, and even if someone was there, why would they help _you?_

Gulping you look down at the small silver gun in your hands, running your finger over the engraving on it, taking a peek at your opponent, his lifeless eyes, still locked onto yours, you quickly tilt down, your dirty rosette hair, covering your fearful jade eyes.

You let out a sobbed choke, why are you weak?, why are you such a pathetic idiot?, you ask yourself, your tears dropping onto the silver gun, making a small 'tink' sound as they hit the beautiful metal.

Your heart beats so loud you can hear it, pounding against your weak ribcage, where you know one of your bones is broken, so its painful, its painful for your heart to beat.

_A broken heart_.

You sniff, stopping the rest of your tears from falling.

_You're broken_. A voice says. _Broken like a toy_.Sudden realization hits you as you realize the voice has come back, the voice that got you into this, holding the gun, trying to kill the one with the onyx eyes, but now the voice is telling you to kill yourself.

_Do it! _The voice hissed, scared, you pull the end of the gun to your own chest, which is beating, fast now in time with the ticking wooden clock, the floor creaks as you change your position, the floor moans asking you...

_What are you doing?_

What _are_ you doing?, you think.

Your mind, for once, calculates the scene. You are sitting on the mouldy rotten floor of your small, dirty apartment, with a small silver gun pointed against your pitiful excuse for a chest.

Your dull green eyes widen, hurting from the lack of sleep you have had over the last few days, you look up wearily to your opponent, with the onyx eyes, still locked onto you, you change positions again, hoping to get an answer.

_If you pull the trigger, he wins. _The floor moaned.

You don't want to lose, you want to show everyone that you are not weak, but strong, not pathetic, but useful, not insane but...misunderstood, you slowly remove the gun from your bony chest, and point it to your opponent, dark onyx eyes still locked onto yours.

_Who are you trying to prove this too? _The voice sneered, cackling slightly.

"M-myself." you whisper, quietly, sure that no one can hear you, but the voice hears you.

_That just makes you weaker_. The voice stated the hurtful words.

You hang your head in shame, to prove to others you are worthy, you must prove it to yourself, your finger moves towards the trigger, your opponent with the onyx eyes will die, because you want to prove that you are worthy of something.

Anything.

Your fingers lace around the trigger, gently pulling at it, hoping it will just go off automatically, it doesn't, you put more pressure on it, a slight jump going through your body.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

The clock ticks in time with your heart.

_Your broken heart_.

With time running out, you know it will be four soon. Four. Your favourite number, you steal a glance at the clock.

3.58.

At 3.59 your opponent will die.

_Tick_.

3.59.

_Bang_.

You closed your eyes when you saw the clock strike 3.59, pressing your index finger forcefully onto the trigger, causing a loud 'BANG' to go off and your opponent to slump against the wall where he was leaning, a small trail of blood trickled out his mouth, running down his lean neck.

Dead.

You stare at the corpse, head facing down, bang covering the onyx eyes..

You try standing up, your skimpy legs wobbling slightly, you hear a small crack, coming from your inner thigh and cringe as the bone rubbed against another, causing you pain.

You stumble over towards the corpse, you reach out a pale skinny hand towards the base of his chin and bring it up, you stare into his dead onyx eyes as you softly press a kiss to his frozen lips, your own linger there for a moment.

You pick up the limp hand, hugging it against your weak chest, where your broken heart is, you feel cold tears invade your cheeks, the hand drops.

You stumble towards a door, reaching out to grasp the small rusty knob, you push it open gently, hearing it creak and moan, you step in and fall down onto the cold mattress, and you fall asleep, immediately, holding your hands against your now dead broken heart.

4.00.

Your time of death.

**x**

**... which one was more disturbing?**

**Rofl.**

**I didn't know whether to make the guy Itachi... if so then Sakura would have held his Akatsuki ring against her chest..**

**Oh for those who are wondering, she died... don't ask me how, she just did.**

**Ha, take that Sasuke! (yes, he also died..)**

**Serves you right for going insane and wanting to 'crush Konoha' (sorry for those you haven't read the latest manga's.) **

**Review!, because it really does make my day!**


End file.
